Home for the Holidays
by Pricat
Summary: It's nearly Christmas but Snowgre isn't feeling so very merry. It's because he has nearly lost his Christmas mojo. But Charming is up to something. Can Shrek and the others stop him and help Snowg regain his wintry mojo?
1. Returning To Duloc

Home for the Holidays

_A/N Hey guys. I know it's only a month and a half until Christmas and I was listening to Christmas music when I got the idea to write this. It's about Shrek's cousin Snowgre and about reconnecting with his Christmas spirit and family in Duloc. I hope you enjoy. I also wrote this because I'm excited for Shrek the Musical previewing in NYC this Saturday. I can't wait!_

It was December in Duloc and everybody was getting ready for Christmas.

At the swamp Shrek was decorating the outside of the house with Christmas stuff.

He'd finished after putting the wreath on the door.

Fiona and the kids were asleep as usual..

He then went to fix breakfast but he looked at a framed photo on the table.

It was of Snowgre his teenage cousin, Artie and his human friends last year.

"_I hope you come home soon Snowg along with Leah and Carley._

_It's not Christmas without you guys." _He thought.

Snowgre was his teenage cousin and was seventeen now.

He'd been in America with his human friends.

Fiona woke up smelling the smell of pancakes being cooked.

She heard her husband sigh as she came in.

"You miss them don't you?" she said to him as they kissed.

"Yeah I do.

I haven't heard one call from Snowgre since he went." Shrek told her.

"Don't worry they'll be here.

They're part of the family, remember?" she told him.

"Yeah I know.

It's.... just Snowgre's changed." HE REPLIED.

Fiona didn't understand what he meant.

"When we were kids growing up, this was Snowg's favourite time of the year.

Now all of a sudden he hates it.

I don't know what's wrong with him." Shrek told her sadly looking away.

In Earth in America, in Calvert County Snowgre was up already.

He shared a room with Leah's brother David.

Only he felt sad inside.

It was December, his favourite month because of the snow and cold,.

But mainly he loved Christmas.

He sighed looking at a picture of him, Artie and the others at the swamp.

It had been taken last year.

He then saw the Christmas tree they'd chosen.

It hadn't been decorated yet.

"_Why don't you?_

_It's one of your favourite things to do at Christmas."_ his heart told him.

He nodded getting the boxes of tinsel, holly and other decorations.

He'd been feeling not himself last year but he knew why but he didn't want to tell anybody.

It hurt him too much to say.

Only Shrek knew his secret.

Snowgre smiled looking at his finished master piece.

He loved Art along with music and was good at both.

He then heard somebody get up.

It was Leah.

"Hey nice work with the tree!

I see somebody's in tune with their Christmas spirit." she said to him.

She saw sadness but coldness in his eyes at that.

"Is something wrong?" she asked gently putting a hand on his furry shoulder.

"No I'm fine.

I'm going out for a while, okay?" he said grabbing his snow board and putting his goggles over his emerald eyes.

"What's up with him?" David asked her.

"I'm not sure." she replied as they saw a letter appear.

Leah opened it.

It was from Duloc.

David saw an excited look in her eyes as she went into her room.

He then heard excited screams from inside.

"Let's go now!" Carley told her dressed in punk rock clothes with a warm black coat.

She had a green and purple beret on her head.

"Yeah but let's wait for Snowgre, okay?" Leah replied.

She nodded.

"What's up with Snowg anyway?

Every time he's around Christmas stuff, he gets moody and sad.

I wonder why?

Maybe going to Duloc will help him." Carley told her grabbing her symbol cane and back pack.

Snowgre sighed sadly as they drank cocoa in the house.

He wanted to go be with his cousin and family but was afraid as he had his back pack over his shoulder.

"You ready?" Leah said as the portal opened.

"Y-Yeah I guess." he replied softly as they walked through and vanished.

But Charming had seen the sadness Snowgre was in and was planning something, a way to use it to get to Shrek......


	2. Trying to Help Open Up

Home for the Holidays

_A/N Here's the next chapter. I hope Snowg is okay._

Charming cackled as he saw Snowgre and his friends appear in Duloc.

"What's the plan?" he heard somebody ask.

It was his teenage daughter Ariella.

She was a Goth and had long brown hair, eyes like Rapunzel's and was slender.

She hated her parents not being together and had been angry ever since.

"Nothing yet.

For now we watch." Charming told her.

She sighed as she left the room.

Snowgre had been feeling hostile but was hiding it.

Leah and David noticed as they walked through the forest.

"Maybe he just misses the others.

I bet once we get to the swamp and hangs with Artie, he'll go back to the Snowg we know and love." Leah told him.

"I hope it's soon.

His attitude is getting on my nerves." David replied.

Fiona was baking cookies with the triplet's help.

She then heard Artie yell excitedly as Leah came in with the others.

"I'm glad you guys are here!

Shrek was worried about you guys.

He thought you weren't coming back." Fiona told them.

"Speaking of Shrek, where is he?" Carley asked.

"He went out for a while.

He'll be back soon." Artie answered her smiling.

Snowgre was very quiet as they drank cocoa and were talking.

He was nervous as he saw the star on the tree.

It looked like it was made of glass but it was from Snowia where Snowgre used to live.

Artie wondered why Snowgre looked so freaked at that.

"Is something wrong Snowg?" he asked him.

"It's nothing Artie." Snowgre replied going outside.

The snow had begun to fall and it made him feel happy, free like when he was a kid.

Shrek saw him dancing in the snow.

_"He hasn't been like that in a long while._

_Maybe he's beginning to heal_." he thought as he saw Snowgre stop seeing him.

"Don't stop because I'm here.

I know Leah and the others are here too.

I want..... to help you." he said putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"I guess it's okay.

I can trust you.

Just not anybody else." Snowgre told him looking away.

Shrek sighed going back into the house.

"Hey you're back!" Carley said hugging him.

"Thanks.

Your hugs are amazing.

How long have you been here?" he told her as they broke the hug.

"Since this morning.

We got your letter." Leah told him.

"What's up with Snowg?

It's like he hates the time of year he loves the most.

It's..... like he's losing his Christmas spirit." David asked him.

"I'll..... tell you.

He used to love this time of year when we were growing up but..... it hurts him now because it makes him remember all the past Christmases he spent with his parents in Snowia.

It's like he can't forgive them for sending him to Duloc.

I want to help him along with Fiona but he only trusts me." Shrek explained to them.

Artie and the others understood but Charming smiled.

_"So that's it!_

_His cousin still hurts eh?_

_I can use Ariella to help him come to me_." he thought as he yelled for Ariella.

"What do you want Dad?" she asked sadly.

"You'll see." he replied as he whispered to her.

Fiona then saw Snow and the other princesses show up.

"Fi-Fi ready to go?" she asked smiling.

"Where're you going?" Shrek asked her confused.

"We're going Christmas shopping.

I told you, remember?" Fiona answered.

"Hey Leah and Carley are here!

Let's go!" Doris said excitedly.

"You wanna come?" Snow asked Leah.

"Yeah let's do it!" she answered.

"Leah I'm gonna stay here with Shrek and Artie, okay?" Carley told her softly.

"Sure it's okay.

We'll see you later." Leah replied hugging her.

Charming cackled seeing the look in Shrek's eyes as they went to Far, Far Away.

He knew his human friend would be twenty one next year and it scared him.

"I found another weakness in him.

I knew it had to do with his human friend." he thought as Ariella prepared to do her father's bidding.

Snowgre had gone with them to explore but also vent.

Artie smiled watching Shrek and the others together.

They were like family to him.

He then followed Snowgre.

They were at Farbuck's sitting down.

"Hey it's okay to be upset.

You can tell me what's wrong." Artie told him watching him down a latte.

"I like this time of year but..." Snowgre began.

"But what?" Artie encouraged him.

"It makes me think of when I was a kid and spending Christmas with my parents in Snowia but that's a long time ago.

I can never forgive them." Snowgre told him sadly as he ran off.

_"I understand but we're your family_." he thought as he sipped eggnog latte.

Ariella sighed as she found Snowgre lying, covered in snow.

"Hey." she said simply.

"Who's there?" he asked softly.

"Relax Freeze Boy

I won't hurt you.

The name's Ariella.

You seem sad.

I can relate to you." she told him.

He nodded looking into her eyes.

"Why do you care?" he asked angrily.

"Because you were used by your parents like I was.

My parents divorced and I was sent away, to boarding school.

Do you know how that feels?" she told him.

"Yeah I do.

My name's Snowgre." he replied smiling.

Ariella smiled back.

She felt like she'd found a friend, a kindred spirit in the ogre teen.

Snowgre then heard David calling for him.

"Who's that?" Ariella asked.

"A friend.

I'd better go.

I'll see you around, okay?" he told her.

She nodded as she watched him leave.

Charming smiled.

Everything was going to plan.

"Hey Snowg.

Where were you?

Artie said you ran off on him." Shrek told him.

"Sorry I was with a new friend I met in the street.

Her name's Ariella.

She's nice." Snowgre told him.

_That's weird._

_Where have I heard that name before?_

_Of course!_

_She's Charming's daughter._

_I've gotta protect Snowgre._

_He's no idea what's happening."_ he thought as they walked on into the castle.

Leah saw Fiona stop while carrying packages in her hands.

"I hope Shrek and the others are okay.

I haven't heard from him in a long while." she said softly.

"Maybe they're hanging around the castle with Artie.

Besides it's not like Charming's going to show his face around here after last time." Snow told her.

"Yeah you're right but I hope Puss is looking after the triplets okay while we're gone." Fiona told them as they went on.

Ariella watched them secretly.

"_So that is her, the mighty Princess Fiona huh?_

_She doesn't look so tough._

_I don't see how Mom could've been beaten by some ogre princess and her friends._

_I wonder...."_ she thought leaving.

Charming had already left for the North Pole.

He knew Snowgre would come to him realising Christmas would nearly end up destroyed.

Artie saw Snowgre shiver.

That surprised Shrek but scared him.

"_He's beginning to lose his powers if he's shivering._

_We have to help reconnect with his Christmas spirit and with the family."_ he thought as he saw Artie wrap a blanket around him.

"Here.

It'll help take the chill off." he said as they hugged.

Fiona nearly dropped her bags seeing that.

"Will he be okay?" Leah asked Shrek.

"Yes but he needs help reconnecting." he told her sadly.....


	3. No Way Out

Home for the Holidays

_A/N Here's the next chapter. It might reveal why Snowg's so sad and it might not. I wonder what Charming's up to?_

Snowgre woke up at the crack of dawn.

Fiona noticed he looked startled.

"You okay?" she asked him softly.

"I-I'm fine.

I just had a bad dream, that's all.

I…. Feel so weak." He whispered to her.

"_He looks depressed, so tired._

_Maybe I should get Shrek to help." _She thought.

Later that morning Shrek was worried seeing Snowgre so freaked out.

"You okay?

Fiona told me you had a bad dream." He said.

"I did.

I was remembering the last time I was with my parents before the carriage came on Christmas Eve last year." He whispered.

Shrek understood as he hugged him.

Snowgre felt a little warmth return to his heart.

"Why did you do that for me?" he asked softly.

"Because I know at the time you're hurting inside.

Plus we're family, cousins.

I have to look after you because I care for you." Shrek told him.

"..... Wow I-I never knew." he replied softly eating.

The triplets were outside in the snow playing and laughing.

Leah noticed Snowgre was watching them.

"Snowg you okay?

Can you hear me?" she asked him.

He nodded.

He then began to remember.....

_It was Christmas Eve last year._

_Snowgre was sixteen going on seventeen._

_He was playing in the snow care free, like nothing could bring him down._

_Until his father approached him._

_"We need to.... talk." Mari told him as Snowgre followed him into the castle._

_"What's so important that you wanted to talk?" Snowgre asked nervously._

_His mother Skyia looked afraid._

_"We're afraid we have no choice but to send you away." she said through tears._

_Snowgre was stunned by that._

_"But why?_

_I haven't gotten myself or the kingdom in any trouble, have I?" the teen asked scared._

_"No._

_It's..... just you're not like other ogres like those that live here._

_Your cousin can help you live a normal life or one close to that." Mari told him._

_Snowgre saw the carriage arrive and got in._

_He felt angry and alone._

_Now he could never trust anyone ever again......_

Snowgre then snapped out of it.

Sorry.

I.... was just thinking about something." he told them.

Ariella sighed as she was in her father's lair in the Snowy Mountains in Duloc.

For some reason she couldn't get Snowgre out of her mind.

She had a feeling her father had done something to him.

She then saw a spell book open with a mirror in it.

Snowgre's soul was in it.

"I knew he was up to trouble.

Why can't he leave them alone?" she thought.

She had a choice to make.

She could stay and make her father proud but it would hurt her badly.

"_Or I could leave and be with Snowgre and his friends."_ she thought as she decided what to do.

Charming cackled as Santa's elves were running scared.

"My plan's going perfectly.

All I need is that furry ogre brat of Shrek's to come here." he thought.

In the swamp Fiona and the others saw Snowgre get to his feet and walk out of the house.

"Snowgre come back!" Shrek yelled following him.

"What's going on?" David asked confused.

"I don't know but we've gotta go!

Something cool might be happening and we could be missing out!" Leah told him as they ran out of there.

Carley, Fiona and the princesses followed them.

"_What's wrong with you Snowg?_

_It's like you're not yourself._

_Maybe... that's what's wrong!"_ Shrek thought as he stopped Snowgre.

"Let go!" Snowgre yelled struggling to break free.

"I'll let ya go.

But you've gotta calm down first, okay?" Shrek replied as they heard cackling as somebody appeared.

It was Charming.

"What're you up to?

Whatever it is, you won't get away!" Shrek yelled.

"It's not up to you Shrek.

I wanna talk to your cousin Snowgre.

Did he tell you the real reason why your parents sent you away?" he replied smiling.

Snowgre shook his furry head in confusion.

"Don't you dare!" Shrek yelled.

"I won't.

But you will because he'll wanna know." Charming said vanishing.

Snowgre then calmed down.

Leah and the others caught up with them as he let Snowgre go.

"What happened?

Where's Charming?" Fiona asked Shrek.

"I don't know but I have this feeling.

He's out to ruin Christmas but there's more to it." he answered her.

Snowgre looked sad as he couldn't see sides but was worried.

"What did that guy mean?

What aren't you telling me?" he asked Shrek angrily.

Shrek gulped as they went to the swamp to figure out what to do next....


	4. Ambushed

Home for the Holidays

Snowgre clutched his fists in anger later.

He couldn't believe what his cousin had told him.

"I'm not half blind!

You're lying!" he yelled.

"I wish I was joking but I;m not.

Your parents were afraid when they found out.

I promised them I would look after you.

Maybe help you fulfil your dreams." Shrek told him.

"Shut up!

I don't need your charity!" Snowgre replied hitting him with a sucker punch that sent him to the ground.

Fiona and the others stared in shock at that.

"_Why would he do that?_

_Shrek was trying to look after him._

_Maybe he'll come around." _Leah thought as they watched Snowgre about to leave but hunters burst in.

Shrek watched helpless as they threw a net over Snowgre.

"What's going on?" Snowgre asked scared.

"Our master wishes to meet you." They answered leaving.

"You okay?" Carley asked Shrek as he got to his feet.

He had a scar under his right eye and his back hurt.

"I-I'll be fine.

Right now we've got to save Snowg.

I've a feeling those hunters are helping Charming." He answered shaken.

"Don't worry we'll help.

You can count on us!" Leah told him as Fiona and the others agreed.

"Thanks guys." Shrek replied.

Snowgre woke up in a cage in the middle of Santa's workshop in the North Pole.

He felt dizzy.

"_Wow the North Pole._

_I have a bad feeling."_ he thought as somebody appeared out of the shadows.

He growled in anger.

"Charming!

What're you up to?" he yelled angrily.

The blond haired prince smiled at that.

"Chill Snowgreia.

You don't want to use up your strength especially since you've lost your powerful spirit." he replied laughing.

Snowgre gasped hearing that.

"What do you want with me?" he asked him.

"It's not you I want but your cousin Shrek.

I know how much he cares for you and wants Christmas to go as planned." Charming said to him.

"_Oh man!_

_I shouldn't have gotten angry at Shrek._

_He was just.... trying to help protect me._

_This is my fault."_ Snowgre thought miserably.

Leah watched as somebody showed up before they were about to set off.

"Who're you and why do you want to help?

You barely know Snowgre." David said to her.

"Actually I do.

We met the other day in Far, Far Away." she answered softly.

"It's okay.

She's Snowgre's friend.

He told me all about her." Artie told them.

Ariella nodded as they went off.

But Leah noticed Shrek looked nervous as they made camp for the night.

"I can't tell you." he said softly.

But Carley knew what was bugging him.

"He's afraid of using Ogreix or the Flame of Honour again because....." she answered.

"Because what?

I need to know!" Leah asked her.

Carley laughed at that.

"Okay I'll tell you.

We were training, about to use our Ogreix.

I had already summoned Ogre Child's Ogreix from within me and was ready to go but he.... couldn't control his.

That's where the burn on my arm caMme from.

After that, he swore that he'd never use it again.

I've a feeling he'll have to use it to stop Charming." she explained.

Leah then saw Fiona join her but looked worried.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" she asked softly.

"It's okay.

He's just worried about Snowgre.

He's part of the family." Leah told her.

"Yes but it's something more." Fiona told her.

Ariella saw Artie and the others together.

"_I know my father will hate me but this is right for me._

_I want to be a part of your family Snowgre._

_But I have to hide who I really am to gain their trust._

_If they knew Charming was my father, they'd never let me help."_ she thought.

Artie saw Shrek watching as Carley slept.

He wondered what was going on......


	5. Preparing to Attack

Home for the Holidays

Snowgre woke up in the cage to voices.

They belonged to two other kids his age.

He gasped when he saw them.

They had blue skin, and snow white fur like his.

They even had emerald green eyes like him.

"W-What's going on here?

Who're you?" Snowgre asked confused.

"It's okay Snowg.

It's us Yashi and Ami.

We're your brothers.

We haven't been together since we were little.

Charming captured us to take our magic away.

You see our magic can only be taken if somebody takes our souls.

Like what he's doing to you.

At least we're not giving into him." Yashi explained.

He nodded.

"_I…. Do remember them._

_They are my brothers._

_I can't believe we've been apart for this long." _He thought.

Ariella was still up thinking.

Shrek was deeper in the forest far from the camp.

He sighed as he prepared to summon his Ogreix especially the Flame of Honour.

He was nervous about this as he felt the surge of power that signaled the Flame of Honour..

"_I know this could be bad but I have to try!_

_Snowg's counting on us especially me._

_I have no choice but to try this._

_Maybe I can control it somehow."_ he thought as his body was surrounded by olive green flames and it glowed in his hazel eyes.

He was scared but thinking of those he cared about helped him to control it.

"_Wow I knew he could do it!_

_He had to find a way to control that much Ogreix before he lost control._

_I wonder what made him want to try?"_ Leah thought watching him from the tree she was in.

She couldn't sleep but was in her Knight of Friendship armour which was turquise blue with a long flowing cape and couldn't be destroyed or broken no matter how hard anybody tried to.

The Ogreix faded and he fell onto the grass catching his breath.

"Who's there?

Show yourself!" Shrek said.

He heard soft laughter as Leah landed on the ground on her armoured feet.

"Relax it's me.

Why're you out here?

I thought you weren't going to use Ogreix as long as you lived?" she said.

He sighed at that.

"I..... wanted to see if I could control it instead of it going beserk like it always does.

Besides when we're against Charming, I have no choice but to use it.

I won't let that creep harm Snowgre or anyone I care about!" he said, his eyes glowing with Ogreix.

"It's okay.

Let's just calm down, okay?

I was curious.

I know how much you care.

It's what...." she said.

"It's what?" he asked her.

"It makes you stronger than Charming.

That vain Mama's Boy only cares about himself and has no inner strength.

But you, you're able to protect cloest to you because your heart is stronger like Jen's.

No wonder you guys share Ogreix.

Just like Carley and Ogre Child.

I know you'll stop him.

You always do.

But there's something else bugging you, isn't there?" she explained to him.

"Thanks for that.

There is but I don't feel like talking about it." he told her.

She found him asleep as dawn broke.

Carley smiled seeing him asleep.

"Good morning.

You okay?" Leah asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine.

Shouldn't we wake Shrek up if we're going to open the portal to the North Pole?" she replied.

"In a while.

Let's just say he was working out last night." Leah answered.

She saw a smile on her friend's face.

"He was training to control his Ogreix, wasn't he?

It's just Ogre Child and I were in Aria and she sensed somebody was using Ogreix." Carley said.

Charming cackled as he found what he was looking for.

It was a staff with a snow globe on it.

It was the Sceptre of Christmas Spirit.

"With this I can destroy the season through it's spirit!" he said as he tried to activate it but it wouldn't work.

This angered Charming.

Snowgre saw Ami laugh softly at that.

"Ami that's not funny!

It's serious.

Christmas could end up destroyed because of him." he told his sibling.

"We know but we're laughing because he can't use it.

Only those with Christmas spirit can use it like us and Santa or Ogre Claus." Ami replied.

"That's good.

I hope Shrek and the others show up soon." Snowgre thought as he felt dizzy and weak.

"_That's not good._

_Charming has his soul in that enchanted book of his but only those close to him can open it._

_Maybe.... _

_No it'll never work just like anything I try."_ Yashi thought stroking his brother's fur.

Yashi was sixteen and wore goggles on top of his furry head.

He was creative, smart and kind and caring.

Ami was fifteen and loved sports.

He had a feeling that Yashi was up to something.

Shrek saw worry in Carley's eyes as she prepared to open the portal to the North Pole.

"Don't worry.

You can do this.

It's a piece of cake." David reassured her along with the others.

"Okay here goes.

Portalus Openus!" she said as magic shot from her hands and a portal appeared.

"Let's go!" Fiona told her as they went through.....


End file.
